


You can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

by Lothlorienne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bottom Hank Anderson, Breeding, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Hank Anderson, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Service Top, Sex Work, Sex Worker Android Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienne/pseuds/Lothlorienne
Summary: When life gets in the way and Hank forgets to renew his prescription for suppressants, the man gets thrown into a heat and is forced to deal with the issues he's been trying to repress. Renting an eager to please type alpha droid to mount and breed him both makes his entire situation worse and so, so much better.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	You can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

  
The weary Lieutenant had handled all necessary preparations. Unsubscribed from his news updates. Double checked if he was still listed as an organ donor - even if the full package was in such a poor shape he doubted whether even the basic donation of blood would be of any use. Not to mention his liver. Anyway, if anything was still fit for repurposing, great. He'd even cleaned out the house. Or at the very least, he'd gotten rid of some junk he wouldn't want anyone else to ever rifle through. He made sure he repayed all loans and returned his books to the library. Sumo was arranged to stay elsewhere over the weekend.

Except when he'd come in on what should have been his last Friday morning (to be honest, it had been closer to noon), Jeffrey had asked him to lend a hand on Reed's newest case. When Hank immediately started stalling as he tried to come up with an excuse, it'd become clear that this wasn't a request at all. With a career this lenghty, he had a responsibility to his team. Whenever some detective or officer was having trouble, both rank and seniority made Hank a go-to candidate to provide a pair of fresh eyes and expanded frame of reference to work with.

Never fucking mind his weekend plans. He was politely requested to come in on both Saturday and Sunday.

As a well-intentioned type of compensation, some days off with other colleagues were shifted so Hank would have the following Wednesday and half of Thursday all to himself.

Except by then, he'd gotten the dog back. And there was no fucking way he could go through with this while he had Sumo in the house. Plus, a few days' worth of dishes had stacked up, which he'd need to garner the energy for to sort out first. That past weekend he'd seen the ideal time window cruise past, and he'd missed his chance of execution.

Now the plan to reschedule was all messed up. In addition to the minor inconveniences in his home environment, he was already knee deep in a different string of weird burglaries which the rest of the department sure as fuck couldn't seem to handle without him, for some reason. Hank's plans would have to wait. At home, he took a marker to the paper calendar he kept close by his bedside and put a timid question mark another two weekends down.

The pattern only repeated itself. Every time, something came up. He really just couldn't catch a break. On one instance, it was a case. Another time, it was a minor scuffle at Jimmy's which meant he had to pay for the damages, first. His dog got a minor eye infection which needed to get dealt with instantly. The dog then required daily care, eye drops and everything. Before Hank fully realised it, over a month and a half had gone by. Once he did discover that quick progess, the realisation hit hard.

The man wasn't supposed to use his work computer for personal business, but Christ knew these fellow officers at the station's bullpen were prone to checking their social media several times a day. Even when caught red-handed, you could bet money on them still logging back in to some profile within the hour. He only had to report to Jeffrey anyway, as his sole superior in the local department. Surely, he'd forgive his Lieutenant for trying to get help for the pressing medical issue he was facing. Even if he'd only just dragged himself in, late as usual even for the afternoon shift.

 _Are you sure there's no other options?_ Hank typed into the unassuming little chat window.

At least the reply came quick. One of the perks of fully automated AI handling the GP's patient care communications.

_I'm afraid not. Your new contraceptive prescription can be delivered at any time, but the current cycle can not be interrupted at this point. We recommend you ask for standard fertility leave and work from home until the true hormonal surge arrives. Should you require further-_

Hank closed the tab and slouched back in his chair, letting that info sink in. He was fucked. Although, of course, there was always the other option. His heart rate picked up just thinking about it. Sure, he hadn't consciously planned for it today, but still... All his business was more or less handled. And the dog was already at the vet's anyway, staying overnight for an extensive checkup. But then the guilt of Sumo staying there indefinitely crept its way inside to burrow deep into his stomach and curdle there. Just the image of the loyal old mutt being held behind bars as people figured out what to do with him now...

Besides, Hank just realised - he had committed to helping officer Person with that presentation two weeks down, the one on the new line of police androids coming in. He was going to have to see this through. Fuck. _Fuck_. He reached for one of the drawers of his desk, pulling it open just to experience the satisfaction of slamming it shut again. And again.

And a third time. It only got him more worked up. Groaning, the man lowered his head to thunk on his desk top. He allowed himself to remain there for a moment, stewing in his emotions, trying to breathe through it. He was going to have to cope. Okay. So, plan of action. The chat had confirmed it was entirely too late for his dose of suppressants. There was nothing to be done about that. So, to figure out the next step from there. He needed to get that leave approved. Work from home. Get through this heat for a few days and then clock back in like everything was fine. Because it _was_ fine. Piece of cake. Just another distraction of the week for the man to deal with.

When Hank righted himself again, it was only to be met with the self-satisfied smirk of detective Reed. Not a person he was particularly thrilled to see right now. He was tempted to slam his head straight back down again. Cracking his own skull open in the process would be a welcome relief.

"What's wrong, Anderson? Work load too much for you to handle already?"

Hank grumbled. "Not today, detective. No offense, but I really can't deal with your brand of shit right now."

"Jesus," the other bristled. "I didn't even _say_ anything. The fuck crawled up your ass and died."

"My ass is none of your business, Gavin."

"As if I'd want it to be?"

Nothing to say in response to that.

Hank only sat in a moment of tired silence, more than well-acquainted with the bickering back and forth but hoping today his colleague would just give it a rest if he ignored him hard enough. Hank almost dared hope for that last jeer to be the end so the other would continue with his day. Unfortunately, Gavin felt some innate need to double down on winning the minor scuffle. About to say something inapproriate, the man cast a quick glance around the bullpen before leaning in with his voice lowered.

"Shit, I mean, seems like _you_ should get some ass, old man. Find you a little bitch omega to bust a nut in, and maybe then you could fucking lighten up already and start plling your weight around here. I _do_ recommend you hunt for some sex bot though, to take it. I doubt any real person would volunteer for a knot on the regular from your washed up-"

Even in his predicament, the Lieutenant wasn't going to let that type of talk slide. Before Gavin could finish the insult, Hank had jumped from his seat to grab the detective by his lapels and slammed him into the nearest cubicle wall. Just as things seemed ready to escalate into a full-on brawl, the two got interrupted.

"You better cut that shit right now," sounded from up ahead. When both men turned in the direction of the reprimand, they spotted their Captain with a stern expression, mug of coffee in hand. He didn't seem impressed nor surprised to see the dispute play out. Though he definitely did seem preemptively fed up with the all too familiar scene. Unfazed, his attention shifted back and forth between the two culprits before settling on Hank and inclining his head back to the main office. Fuck. Whatever. With a sigh, Hank let go and made his way over. Gavin was already forgotten about, even if the Lieutenant heard a slight mutter from his colleague as he backed off. He would have to leave that be, not willing to waste energy getting worked up on that when he had more pressing stuff going on. He needed to discuss this whole mess with his chief anyway.

Hank went up the few stairs and closed the door behind him. He remained standing, back to the glass and bullpen beyond it to get at least some semblance of privacy as he got reprimanded by his superior.

"Jeffrey."

The other dropped back into his seat. "Dont 'Jeffrey' me. You care to explain what that was all about?"

Hank shrugged, though he was aware there'd be no way to bullshit his friend. "Just the usual office banter. Nothing new going on."

They waited in a stretched silence. Fowler could read the other well enough. He knew that eventually, the silent treatment would draw out the truth. It only took another twenty seconds or so of patient but unfaltering glaring before Hank buckled, wanting to get this over with.

"Though it's true I might be a bit more. Hormonal, or whatever. I guess I lashed out."

"Hormonal?"

Hank dragged a hand down his face.

"Yeah. I uh, forgot to get a refill on my contraceptives. So maybe I'm kind of going through some stuff right now."

"Hank..."

As his Captain, Jeffrey was the only one who knew about Hank's official status as an omega. And as his long time friend, he was the only one to know about the man's complicated past surrounding that biological position. To hear about an upcoming heat was the last thing he'd been expecting.

"Well," he sighed in understanding. "Shit."

"Yeah."

The knowledge settled in on them both. The Captain then turned to his computer to input some commands on the server database.

"I'm changing your work mode from 'actively present on duty' to 'fertility leave'. You can process our backlog of reports from home until it gets too much, alright?"

"Thanks."

He finished typing, then hesitated. "Can I - do you need any more resources on how to, you know. Or have you got it all taken care of."

Hank grimaced in response. "I'll figure something out."

"If you're sure..." It was a tentative approach to opening up, only to be met with more uncomfortable silence. Better not press it. Neither felt really up for that, especially at their work environment.

"Okay then. Any idea when we might expect you back?"

"Uh, God." Hank had to think for a moment. "My guess is it'll last only two or three days at this age, especially with the poor fucking shape I'm in. And I can sense that the first kind of tell tale signs are already gaining traction, so..."

Fowler nodded in understanding. "Best get you out of here, then. Before anyone picks up on your scent."

"Yeah... Thanks, Jeffrey."

The other had already started going through new work related files, avoiding further eye contact to spare his friend some dignity. "Just take care. We'll see you in a couple of days."

Hank shut the door behind him and sagged back against it, relieved to have made it home in one piece. He could cut himself off from the world for a while. It was bad enough that he had to suffer through a heat after having lived on suppressants for several years. At least he was now left alone to deal with this shit in private.

Irritable and still somewhat ill at ease, the man shed his coat and button-up. Jeans followed suit. Hank was disgruntled to see a confirmation of something he'd already suspected: his underwear had turned into a wet mess on the ride over. Already, he felt gross and fed up with it all. He really hadn't missed this aspect of bodily function. Still half in denial and trying to stave off the inevitable, he shed the rest of his clothes on his way to the bathroom.

He let the water in the tub run hot. Then, mere seconds after having turned on the tap, Hank impatiently stepped in and sat huddled on the non-slip mat as the water surface rose around, enveloping his body and shielding it from outside stimuli. Still, that warm sensation of comfort wouldn't put a stop to what was developing inside. Whether he wanted to or not (he really, _really_ wanted not) - the omega was getting turned on. No matter how tightly he kept his knees pressed against his chest, curling into himself, both on the in- and outside of his body he could feel the gradual change take effect. That familiar twinge of deep arousal, coming in waves and strongly surging in a way he'd almost forgotten, gaining more traction bit by bit. Soon enough, his entire lower region would be damn near aching to be filled up and bred, _hard_.

In an attempt to ignore the feeling, Hank lathered up a washcloth and started scrubbing at random. His shoulders, his chest, it all got swiftly covered in suds. The man treated his genitals the same as any other part of his body. It was only skin and tissue, he reasoned, part of him without any special notice. Still, he couldn't suppress the rush of irritation at seeing his own cock, half-hard and already interested over nothing. Betraying the truth. He carefully gave it a perfunctory swipe in this weak pretense of cleaning, then made the mistake of dipping further down. Oh, _fuck_. The drag of the terry cloth felt nice there. A sensation which offered some relief where he ached the worst, and he was half gratified, half disgusted to note his entrance had already grown way more relaxed and slick than he'd expected it to be. His skin almost tingled with anticipation.

Perhaps his body was trying to make up for the prolonged dry spell it had suffered through. Hank didn't much care for that. But God... He couldn't deny that even the smallest touch felt like a spark of pure bliss, inviting him to indulge in more.

It couldn't be helped. He slowly pulled off the washcloth to test pressing a finger directly to the skin, and bit back an unsteady groan in response. His hips jerked. It felt good. It felt fucking good. Like a relief he couldn't help but lean into. Knowing full well this would prove to be a slippery slope he would tumble and crash down, Hank shifted a little lower into the tub, spreading his legs more. He brought the second hand down to drag along his shaft and cup his balls, just feeling his own size. The other hand still teased at his rim. Even while lacking extensive foreplay and having just smudged off most of the anticipatory slick, he could breach himself without much resistance. His index finger slid in to the second knuckle with ease. Fuck. The omega readjusted the position of his hips, wiggled a bit lower in the water still and tried working in two. Even if he couldn't get them too deep in this position, to have any inside stimulation at all was ramping up his excitement, fast.

His dick had grown fully hard now. Hank tightened the hand curled around it and jerked himself slowly, more focused on reveling in the sensory feeling rather than having any focus or drive to come. The drag of his palm was familiar, but the experience heightened by his current state, making it feel both so much more loathsome and sublime. He moaned low. Then screwed his eyes shut and turned his face to the side. The man scooted even lower in the tub, his mouth dipping under water. Even while all alone, safely submerged like this, he felt a sense of shame at being rendered a slave of his own lust. He'd been so fucking stupid, to forget about the contraceptives. And now he couldn't stop. To stop delving his fingertips inside, to stop tugging at his cock like this... that would be even worse than fully realising the unwavering want and _not_ act on it at all.

The man tried to shut out the sound of the water splashing as his movements grew more erratic, the heavy in- and exhale through his nose, the involuntary noises which slipped out and couldn't be muffled by the water. He knew this had to happen. To deny his body the orgasm he'd been working up to would be torture. He only tried his best to think about generic, disconnected erotica as acted out in porn, not his previous alpha, the way they used to breed in their old home-

Everything crested, the feeling contradictory and still unfairly satisfying. Hank grunted and moaned in relief as he clenched down on his fingers and came. Fuck, _fuck_. He felt the tight spasms on his digits with every spurt of come. He pressed a little deeper and bit off another whine when his hips jolted violently. Again.

He wanted to stay suspended in the orgasm just a little longer. Might as well. Enjoy it while it lasts and all that. Hank kept rubbing at his insides, trying to make himself feel good. In the cramped space of the bathtub he couldn't do much, but to be fair, he didn't need much either. Any touch only triggered his already overly sensitive system and dragged the orgasm out. Another full body shudder, another second of seizing in release. He hit his knee on the hard acrylic. A different, gradual ache of overstimulation started to nag from his genital area. He'd wrung it out for as long as he could handle. With a wince, he retrieved his fingers from within and mellowed out. Warmth seemed to pulse from his pelvic floor throughout his entire body, and the omega slackened in the hot water.

"Fuck," he only rasped, catching his breath for a moment. "Fuck..."

Hank even allowed for an incredulous laugh to escape him.

Looking down at himself, he waved a lazy hand at his come, drifting in the water. Cognitive function slowly trickled in again with post-orgasm clarity. If Hank remembered this stuff correctly, then after the first genuine orgasm of a heat... he reached down between his legs again to carefully check his entrance. He hissed. Yeah, sensitive for sure. He felt sated for now, but would crave another orgasm soon. Preferably with more, deeper penetration. And though there was no way he could reach deep enough to feel it, he was convinced this would've fully roused his eager reproductive system, even if that hadn't been active in fucking ages. The heat had kicked off. This was happening.

Hank reflexively dragged a hand down his face. Then, his mind catching up, he dunked it under and scrubbed at his features again with somewhat cleaner water.

It was still only late afternoon, and he'd have a few restless hours ahead of him tonight. He needed to prepare. While still letting his body unwind in the hot bath, the omega started thinking about whom he could call. To be honest, his more casual fucks with random alpha's and beta's had been ages ago. Up until - he was racking his brain - the early 2020's? He was struggling to recall which sexual partners he was still at least somewhat in touch with through some social media connection. Mike had been a pretty good fuck, but Hank vaguely remembered he'd moved to Italy a few years ago. Andrew turned into a snobbish prick and Jessica'd gotten married...

He deflated a bit. Just the mere thought of reaching out to any of his former lovers put a damper on the notion. _Hey, remember me? Hank Anderson, cop from Detroit? I know we haven't spoken in literal decades, but basically I'm in heat and looking for some alpha dick, pronto. Yeah, that's right, I did get bonded. Yes, had a kid and everything. I guess I didn't bother to keep in touch with- But anyway, it's just me now and I do kind of need- oh, I understand, of course that's not, yeah. Well, have a nice day. Hey, we should get a coffee some time, at a future moment when I'm not dripping wet and desperate for a fat alpha cock to-_

Ugh. The man wanted to dissipate in his gross bath water.

He should've at least _tried_ committing to a new relationship, to any type of tether to the world after-

But then again, who would've been even a _bit_ interested in-

He should've thought about renewing the damn suppressants prescription, keeping his own biology in check instead of making it this embarrassing issue to burden someone else with-

He should've just gone through with his original plan of simply loading one single gun chamber in his .357 and-

The first twinge of arousal grabbed hold again, as if plucking a string somewhere deep inside his core. Gentle, unpressured, but nonetheless persistent in its resonance. Merely a heads up for the craving which was soon to rear its head again. No time for self pity. His body would demand attention tonight.

God, Hank didn't want to get out. He wanted to keep soaking in the tub forever, even despite the now soiled and cooling water. Maybe he could still find a way to not face this reality. Deny his way through it. He could maintain self control. He could just not give in to this primal urge which nagged him to be taken care of. He could take out the revolver and fucking commit, lack of perfect circumstances be damned.

The feeling was returning in his lower region, where the orgasm had pleasantly numbed it. And oh, already he ached for a knot. For the feeling of another body pressed up against his, sweat, wet, heat, feeling that bump slip inside, slotting in place before getting all filled up. He wanted to indulge in getting fucked. And to be fair, this close to menopause, Hank was pretty sure it'd only take three days at _most_ before he'd be back on his feet. No, he could get through this. The first day had always been the worst. If he could make it through that far, he could ride this annoyance out just fine.

Riding... His hole clenched again.

So, as for tonight. He vaguely remembered the toy he'd gotten at some point - an alpha dildo with inflatable knot, complete with a little pump and liquid reservoir to simulate getting bred. But he'd grown to disuse it as his libido had only dropped over the years to the point a handjob usually sufficed to get him off on the rare occasion he actually wanted that, and come to think of it, right, he'd actually thrown that out quite a few months back. But no way that type of thing would satisfy a genuine _heat_ anyway. It wouldn't be the same without the sensation of another person there, grinding their hips against his ass, a steady hand on his torso to keep him in place against the mattress, an open mouth panting, groaning, biting down on his nape, his shoulders...

Hank was sure he was slicking up again.

But fuck, wasn't it that exact company which had collaborated with Cyberlife to push a fully humanoid product? The ideal partner, anatomically correct and ever willing... Though Hank had never set foot into any of the establishments, he remembered the general commotion when they'd opened a club somewhere in Downtown Detroit. There'd been plenty of talk on the service provided and - after some time had passed - the many positive reviews from its repeat customers. _Hesperides_. Though he hated the thought of needing to turn to an _android_ to sate these needs, the man was quick to try and rationalise it as simply making use of sex toy hardware the way he'd done before. He should at least check his options. Especially considering he didn't seem to have many more of those left.

Hank hoisted himself out of the tub before the next hormonal rush could take control. The most important thing he wanted to settle first was proper accommodations for his dog. Naked and only a bit inhibited about it (at least he felt physically kind of soft and mellow after having taken the edge off), he made his way over to where he'd left his coat on the floor and took it to the bedroom. The omega got comfortable beneath his blankets (trying not to luxuriate in the feeling of soft caresses against his clean, naked skin) before rummaging through the pockets in search of his phone. He thumbed through recent contacts to get to the vet and hit call. His heavy coat got tossed in the general direction of the armchair in the corner. As he waited for their office to pick up, Hank tilted sideways to reach a hand, then half an arm underneath the bed. Nothing but a near-empty bottle of booze. Fine. Not that he'd genuinely expected to find a collection of toys he'd somehow miraculously forgotten about or whatever.

The assistant at the vet's office seemed very understanding of his situation. It was one they apparently dealt with regularly, and the hassle of extending Sumo's stay for a bit longer was quickly arranged. Hank hated the reality of having to admit he wouldn't be in a state to run out of house errands anytime soon. Though it was a relief to know his dog was taken care of. The omega hung up, somewhat disappointed the arrangement had been so easily handled. A sinking feeling settled as he couldn't squander more time on this task. He was dreading the next call to be made, even if it was also something he needed to do desperately.

A quick search confirmed it was indeed Hesperides he'd thought of. The massively fruitful merging of the well-established adult store and the innovative tech company. Legally pushing their product: an integration of small scale sex toys and full sized androids, for purchase or rental. Their website showed a friendly overview of all local possibilities.

Again the omega reassured himself this was fine, as he had a thorough look at the merchandise on the home page. He'd bought stuff from them before. This was nothing but a service he could opt to make use of. As a paying, valued customer. He would not come across as some weak and primally base human, submitting himself to a cold piece of technology. A humanoid shell. He couldn't help but think of a desperate and pathetic dog wanting to hump anything even vaguely appealing in rut, but shook that off fast. No, if anything, the android would have to prove it could satisfy _him_. Customer is king and all that. Hank was in a superior position over some hunk of plastic and wire. So he'd rent one of these god damn things for its intended use. Which was his own sexual gratification. Those needs would be met. And then he'd send it right back. Product used as intended. Five star rating. No problem. No repeats.

Still, something hot and vulgar kept coiling within him at the thought of feeling another person-shaped _something_ there through his heat. The contradictive want and disgust at planning to procure an _android_ of all things to get his rocks off just because he couldn't maintain anything good with an _actual_ person. But shit, what else was he supposed to do, order a blow up doll? After taking another moment to steel himself, Hank tapped the friendly little 'contact' icon. His call was answered pretty much immediately.

"Welcome to Hesperides, where your pleasure is paramount. How may we be of service?"

"Hi uh, yeah, I..." Christ, to actually voice this request was another hurdle altogether. "I wanted to know if you can send something to me? One of those... android type, rentals. For uh, a cycle? Soon as you can. Like, now, or something."

The voice was friendly. "No problem. Would you like to make use of an alpha, beta, or omega model this evening."

"An uh, alpha."

He grimaced. Now the friendly voice was in the know. Of Hank trying to arrange for taking android dick up the ass.

"We have many models available for such a service. Our extended collection can be viewed by accessing the catalogue via-"

Below, he ached a little more urgently. Though the first orgasm of the night had somewhat taken the edge off, his body was definitely gearing up for more. Hank brought a hand down, bypassing his filling cock to dig his fingernails in the meat of his thigh. He was not going to fucking do anything while still on the phone. Even if the answering voice was probably not even a real person. Even if he bet they got pervier shit to process on the daily. He was going to maintain some of his god damn dignity while handling this transaction.

"Yeah, no," Hank interrupted the still talking receptionist. "Whatever you can send out the quickest is fine. As long as it's alpha. Whatever you think I'd like- tall dark and handsome or whatever they say..."

"Very well. Now, it seems you haven't made use of the associated delivery service in a while. Are your integral user settings still up to date? In addition, should you grant Hesperides further access to your pornography preferences through search history, our smart software can extrapolate which type of model would best suit your personal proclivi-"

"No? Don't just, like - holy fuck, just, send me whatever. God. And yeah, the address and everything is still the same."

"Your order has been placed. Thank you for making use of Hesperides service. Dispatch of your rental item-"

Hank quit the call and groaned. Slightly reluctant, the fingers digging into his flesh relaxed and dragged up to where his hair grew thicker, where he was already growing wet again.

Two torturous orgasms later is when the doorbell rang. Hank was just thinking about going for another round when it happened, the sound of the buzzer putting a stop to his wandering hands. Oh, thank fuck. His rental had arrived. He could only hope it had been sent out on its own. Having to deal with a sex bot in the first place was one thing, but to look another human in the eye and maybe sign some type of confirmation form, in the state he was currently in...

The buzzer rang again, more incessantly this time. But the omega still felt nice and relaxed since he last got to come. He didn't much care for struggling out of his soft, comfortable bed to waddle all the way to his front door. Remembering he'd dropped his coat somewhere nearby, he scanned the room, then slid from the sheets, crouching low with the intent to rifle through the pockets. Moving into this position only made him more aware of the slick that had been spread all over his ass and thighs. Gross. How was he already this much of a mess, just from jacking off and trying to fuck himself on his fingers. He twisted back to the bedsheets to wipe at his entire pelvic region and cleaned his hands best as he could (though they still seemed all tacky even when dried) before he got back to trying to find his keys. From there, it was only another step or two more to reach the window. Still fully naked and unwilling to go through more effort, the wary omega cracked the window open to peer out into his front yard. He spotted a single figure standing on the porch, and decided to call out.

"Hey. You from the, uh,"

"Hesperides service. Yes, I am."

"Great. Good."

No chaperone in sight. He wondered if the android could already detect the cloud of omega pheromones wafting out from inside the bedroom. Though it'd be inside soon enough, the thought stirred more embarrassment within Hank nonetheless. To once again be confronted with the fact that he couldn't keep this under wraps, couldn't keep this hormone thing to himself and was leaking his scent all over the place. The man fumbled with the keys and tersely pushed them out the window gap. The set dropped to the grass below while the android came over to pick it up. Instantly, Hank slammed the window closed again and latched it before they could make proper eye contact, making sure to fully shut the blinds while he was at it. He then turned back to face the room. It was moronic. He was being completely moronic. Soon enough he'd be moaning and yowling like a wanton bitch on that thing's knot. There was no more self-respect to be found in any of this. No sense in getting all shy now.

The front door creaked. Barely audible footsteps. Then the door being shut again. The sound of keys being dropped on the small cabinet by the entrance. Hank slunk back to the comfort of his bed, leaned against the headboard, covered his more delicate bits with a sheet and tried to look relaxed. Pulled the sheets a little higher, up to his chest tattoo. His hands folded on top. After a second, he grabbed a pillow to keep nestled against his chest. No, that was stupid. Why was he covering up for a piece of machinery? Why was he getting uncomfortable about their mutual first impression? It wouldn't care about how he looked, or presented himself. Shit, he could get fully nude, dick and balls and hole first, legs splayed wide waiting for it to enter his bedroom. It couldn't think or form an opinion. Bet it wouldn't be phased by anything. This thing was _made_ to fuck. So why did _he_ care about modesty. He should be free and able to flip those sheets off and wait in the nude, especially considering this was his own fucking house they were in. Or shit, was that some half forgotten type of body insecurity acting up now? Maybe he should throw on a shirt.

Hank was still halfway frozen between one decision and another when his bedroom door was pushed open. The omega's attention immediately got drawn there.

He wasn't sure what he had expected. Nor could the omega really figure out his reaction or instincts while confronted with the android, which was keeping its distance for now, still standing in the door frame and taking in the general scene. Overall, in Hank's first impression, it looked disarmingly regular. Though clean and good-looking, it could still pass for just some average, run of the mill dude, someone Hank might come across on any old street. Hell, its muted business casual attire might've even suited the DPD.

Strangely enough, that realisation served as a bit of an ice breaker. Perhaps in some far corner of his mind the omega had expected a bulked up, fetishised mega alpha to storm in and ram itself straight into his ass. Or perhaps a type of sultry, hard-cocked Gossips Weekly type model to pose seductively against the jamb as to lure him in with demanding bedroom eyes. In comparison, the sudden confrontation with this model of android had an almost disarming effect. Hank wouldn't have been surprised if a similar omega version was on the market, what with its soft doe eyes, willowy build, and almost courteous demeanour in the way it politely remained just on the threshold of the room. This current view approached something gentle, timid and unassuming. Hank had to admit that wasn't a completely unpleasant surprise to be faced with in the midst of his hormonal crisis.

Before this impression could soften him too much, the man took notice of the strange mix of manufactured scent the robot was subtly releasing into their shared surroundings. It contained clean and calming hints of jasmine, bergamot, even something that vaguely suggested beta genetics. Yet a strong undercurrent of alpha was clearly discernable.

Hank squirmed a bit where he sat in anticipation despite himself.

"Hi," the alpha spoke. Its voice was pleasant and calming. It was probably specifically designed to be.

"Hey," the response.

"Would you like me to come in?"

Hank fussed with the sheets that lay bunched in his lap. "Sure. Yeah."

The android entered and closed the door behind. It still maintained a polite distance as it continued: "I hope my appearance is to your liking. This was the closest to tall, dark and handsome which was available on such short notice." Nimble fingers removed a dark grey jacket and it folded it defty before looking over to a still motionless Hank. He wanted to argue that the model didn't seem very tall nor dark, but what good would that do either of them, really.

"Can I leave this here?" It inclined its head towards a dresser on its right.

Hank readjusted his positioning, then halted in irritation of himself. Even if he still wasn't fully comfortable, he didn't want the sex bot to notice or act on that. "Yeah. Sure, uh, whatever."

Maybe it still picked up on something. It turned away as it loosened its tie, breaking eye contact and giving Hank another private moment to steel himself. He took a deep breath and immediately felt a bit more grounded. Then went straight to annoyed for feeling that way. Was it because of the alpha droid? Could it be pumping chamomile into the air? A relaxant, or even something titillating - specifically engineered to make him obedient.

Hank crossed his arms, leaned a little further back in the pillows. He was steadily ignoring the fact that he was sitting in slick, even despite his mistrust. No sir, he most definitely was _not_ feeling it ooze from within in pure anticipation of getting railed soon. Hell no.

The omega fidgeted with the sheets a bit more.

The alpha bot turned its head and allowed for a warm smile to cross its features.

"Are you nesting over there?" was the intended ice breaker. It didn't have the desired effect.

"What? No." The human gathered the sheets up in a fist, dragged them off in defiance, immediately felt exposed and bunched them back into his lap, but then smoothed them out again a bit because whatever.

The android merely turned back to the dresser. It finished unbuttoning, but then hesitated and kept the dress shirt on. Instead, it unbuckled its belt and stepped out of its shoes and trousers. It took its time folding them. Stacked them neatly with the jacket and tie. Then turned to see the omega in his exact same position on the bed, still seeming at odds as to where he should leave his own hands and kind of peeved about it. The android processed this for a moment before choosing a new approach.

"Seeing as it is your first time making use of the Hesperides rental service-"

Hank bristled, but the alpha carried on.

"- perhaps you have some questions regarding this arrangement. I'm happy to provide you with any information before we proceed. _Should_ we proceed. Though I've been sent here with a clear goal, one word from you and I exit your domicile the very instant, of course."

The human nodded, his shoulders visibly lowering as the tension decreased. Good. It was good to garner clear info on this.

"So... this goal?"

"To couple with you."

Hank hoped his face didn't flush. "Right."

"The basic rental package will last you for the duration of twenty-four hours, starting from my arrival at your given address just now. This standard period can be prolonged for as long as you want. You confirm the end of the rental period when I leave, which is also when you'll receive details of payment. Up until that time, I'm all yours. Everything's taken care of."

Hank nodded. That seemed to make sense. Business transaction. Totally fine.

"So I'm in control."

"Naturally. Your pleasure is paramount."

The omega nodded vaguely, finding some relief in having this verbal confirmation again.

"Anyting else you'd like to know?" the android checked.

Hank hesitated before addressing another main concern. "I take it that, well, that you're... I mean, are you like, clean and all that."

A brief pause. Then the android smiled reassuringly.

"Of course. Hesperides is proud to provide their clientele with a safe, sterile knot, satiating-"

"Yeah ok thanks!" the man interrupted with a grimace. "That's all I wanted to know. God."

The android waited while showing a patiently amiable expression.

"... What?"

"If you have no further issues concerning this arrangement... maybe you'd like to remove my last few items of clothing?"

Hank halted. Insecurity crept right back in. Should he? Should he want to? How did this type of thing normally progress? Then again, what was even remotely normal about any of this? As the thing only kept looking at him, waiting for an answer, he grew more flustered for being put on the spot. Aiming for blasé, the omega huffed and made a big show of rolling his eyes and looking off to the corner.

"Can't you manage that much on your own? I'm not paying through the nose for this service or whatever just to help _you_ out with anything."

Only a gentle hum showed that the android understood. Next followed the slight rustle of its shirt, socks and briefs being perfunctorily removed, folded, and stacked upon the dresser by the door. Hank didn't look. He didn't care. Again, just getting his rocks off with a product specially made for it. This was fine. This was fine. He turned his head back to the android to see it waiting by the side of the bed, and hated that the view didn't leave him unbothered.

It kept surprising Hank. Androids - people loved them or hated them, but no one could deny that these things were a genuine work of craftsmanship. He only half understood how their innards functioned, but just seeing the natural movement and fluid interaction they managed to convey... Having been born in the 80's of the previous century, the human had personally witnessed the evolution of androids up until the present. It was still crazy to him how quick they'd gone from basic automatons, to horrifying uncanny valley nightmare fodder, to passing the Turing test in real time, face to face. The attention to detail on the outside casing must've had loads to do with that.

Hank had seen his fair share of androids, even up close. There was no avoiding them in his day to day life: the ones doing street cleanup or working customer service jobs, household models all over the place, hell, even at work there was no escaping them. But he'd never seen one completely uncovered like this. Yeah, turns out every inch was as meticulously designed as their face or hands. Rather than being like a uniform surface coating, its skin showed realistic hues, the suggestion of veins that of course weren't there, pores, the texture of hair, even the occasional freckle scattered across. Hank wondered if those were randomly generated, or identical on each standard edition of this model. He wondered if it had a manufacturing stamp somewhere on its nape, or its sole or something.

And yeah. The total image added up to something pleasing to the eye. A type he might've gone for a good ten, twenty years back. The sex bot they'd sent was good-looking in an understated sort of way. Less in your face hot, more like inviting a second and third look after you passed him first glance. It.

The entire thing seemed modeled with that more subtle and comforting impression in mind. Its body type arousing but not in a completely unnatural and unachievable manner. Trim, sleek, familiar in a way the average model in a lifestyle magazine was, though Hank noticed again some details that were probably consciously added in to make this model appear even more genuine and approachable. A slightly asymmetrical smile. Hairstyle purposely disheveled and with the slightest suggestion of curls. Realistic body hair which grew a bit thicker at its chest and groin, and again, that playful scatter of freckles which seemed to pop up randomly all over its body. Hank wasn't sure why he'd expected to see just a smooth, perfectly lifeless expanse of blank skin. No, this thing was crafted with effort. It looked more than convincing. So much like a real person it almost hurt. And yet, even with its entire body exposed, its face remained the most interesting facet of this android, which Hank found he simply couldn't divert his attention and main focus from. Rather than opt for stark and captivating colours, they'd given this type a set of strikingly dark eyes. Maybe that's what made it most real. They seemed warm and attentive, lively, intelligent and aware as they looked right back at him.

Hank supposed that only made sense. Hidden right behind those eyes was some big, expensive superprocessor, taking this all in and executing commands at unthinkable speeds. The man's attention shifted to the bright blue LED at its temple. The one glaring bit of proof betraying this thing was fake. There was something intimidating about that.

It didn't speak. It didn't push. It only surveyed the omega with those kind, understanding eyes, waiting for permission to take things further.

The silence stretched. Hank wasn't going to say shit to this immaculately sculpted thing. Though he couldn't deny that the alpha pheromones were already starting to have a noticeable effect on him. The omega steadily breathed them in, feeling his heart rate pick up and mouth slightly water in response. His cock stirred. His treacherous insides clenched. Seeing in plain view the cock they'd put on this thing was only exacerbating that situation.

"Hey, uh," he managed to breathe out, thinking of something else at the last minute. "How do I address you, by the way? Is Hesperides also the proper noun they use to name all their units, or do they assign each type something at random like, I don't know. Pearce. Tyson. Dexter."

The android smiled warmly. "You can call me whichever name you prefer. Though they did name my model 'Connor', if there's no particular suggestion from you."

One name did flash through Hank's mind instantly.

The omega only responded with a curt nod. He felt stupid for asking. The name didn't matter. He knew damn well who, what he actually wanted. But like hell was he going to give a sex toy company the opportunity to mine that delicate personal info. No, his own personal history would stay under lock and key, where he fucking preferred it.

Best be getting on with this. Not giving himself the time to overthink it, Hank pulled off the sheets. Then straightened his legs, baring himself similarly and glaring at the bot as if challenging it. As for a sign of consent to proceed, that would have to do. It did.

The android got into bed with him, lowering itself to sit by his side before making eye contact once again and slowly reaching out a hand. The first tentative touch between the two was that steady hand placed on Hank's solar plexus. It remained there for a good few seconds, not rushing into anything else. Just as the omega was starting to grow uneasy where he lay reclined, wondering if maybe the thing was taking his vitals or something, the hand caressed further down his abdomen, purposefully skimming across the expanse of his stomach towards his groin. Towards his dick?

Instead, the hand went past Hank's pelvis and dipped below his balls straight to the core of his wetness. The human let out a groan and quickly shut his eyes, sinking back further into the pillows as he exhaled.

"Seems like you're nice and wet for me already."

"Yeah..." he couldn't bite back. "Yeah, I- already got my first surge out of the way. Came a few times since then."

"Is that so?"

The android changed its position and leaned forward to drag a flat tongue along Hank's happy trail. Oh, wow. Yeah, whatever residue he hadn't cleaned off with the sheets would've likely ended up stuck in his ample body hair.

Connor looked up, licking its lips. "I'm sorry to have missed out on that. I would've loved to see you come. To hear you cry out in the midst of it. Your body shaking apart, your face going slack in pleasure - I bet you're a beautiful sight to behold."

The attempt at flattery took Hank straight back out of it. Ew. He'd been called many things in his life, but 'a beautiful sight to behold' sure as hell wasn't one of them. Not recently, anyway. It became painfully clear to him that the thing was only running some kind of brownnosing script to ease him into this. Well, fuck that. He wasn't some shy, blushing virgin to be wooed by a text-to-speech programme.

He stared it down with a level gaze. Or as level as the omega could manage while still feeling that steady finger directly against his god damn hole.

"Anyway. Could you get to fucking me or what."

It only halted a second, LED swirling yellow as it adjusted to a new change of course. It then smiled reassuringly. "Whatever you want."

Immediately, two smooth digits curled themselves inside. Hank gasped and spread his legs wider as he sank lower on the bed, and the android started working its fingers in and out of his entrance with this clear sign of his eagerness. Fuck, it felt good. It had been ages since someone else had done this for him, and the angle really helped with thrusting deeper, compared to when he had tried this on his own before. Still keeping up the movement of its arm, the android shifted a bit further down on the bed to get a better visual on where its fingers disappeared into its client. Hank breathed out a shuddery exhale of relief. He didn't want it too close to his face. It should keep focus on his whole pelvic area, rather than the uncomfortable intimacy of, oh _Christ_ -

"You're taking three very well," the android soothed.

"Yeah-" Hank grit out, "I told you. I've come a few times already. I'm good to go."

It spread its fingers a little, wriggled and crooked them up. The omega jolted on the bed. He couldn't stifle a throaty moan.

Connor nodded and cut to the chase. It drew its fingers back slowly, brought them up to its face and, to Hank's horror, sucked off the excess slick. Before he could think up any comment, it had moved to kneel between his legs and scooted close, synthetic dick in hand, and that prompted an entire new barrage of questions to enter the man's head.

When had it gotten hard? Obviously arousal didn't play into this - it was probably an automatic on-demand feature for these things, a function to engage to make their well-crafted penis pop from flaccid to rock fucking solid quick enough to poke someone's eye out. Hank wondered if there were safety regulations and whether insurace would cover that type of injury depending on what was detailed as safe use in the instruction manual, and no, he wasn't spiralling into some outlandish train of thought since lying spread and helpless beneath an android with a prominent erection was making this all very real, even more than it already was.

Thank Christ that it paused yet again for consent. Hank only hoped that this was the regular policy, not a spontaneous decision due to him clenching up again in apprehension despite his bold words.

"Is this position okay? Perhaps you'd be more comfortable on your stomach."

Hmm. It had a point. But no way was Hank turning his fucking back on this thing. No, he needed to stay in control, keep an eye on everything that was going on rather than just surrender to taking a pounding from behind.

He shook his head. The android considered this.

"Then, at least, a pillow under your hips? To help with the angle-"

It leaned foward, bracing a hand on he mattress by Hank's side while reaching for a spare pillow near his head. The man's heart stopped, then started racing to be in such close proximity of something humanoid. Especially when he felt its cock skim along his soft inner thigh. A more primal, instinctual omega part wanted to grab the lithe figure stretching over him and drag it down into his arms, smother it against his chest and draw his legs up and around to keep it locked against him completely. He'd dig his fingers in like claws and tilt his hips to press his wet hole against it and rut like an animal, slipping in place and heedlessly impaling himself on its alpha dick over and over again until-

Connor leaned back on its knees and held the pillow ready, looking on with patience. Hank scrambled to catch up. He lifted his hips and let the thing arrange it however it thought best. The position was a bit confusing until it patiently nudged the omega's legs up, and gravity made them fall to his chest and exaggerate the angle. Oh, okay. That was pretty to the point. Yeah, that'd get the job done.

Again, it sidled in close to line up, though it didn't proceed before moving its gentle, understanding eyes to Hank's face again to assess how he was holding up. The careful consideration was starting to get really annoying.

"Are y-"

"Yes, okay?" the man snapped. "Like _God_ , what is this, your first day on the job? Just get on with it."

The android graciously broke eye contact to focus on where they met. "Yes, sir."

And then it pushed forward.

And oh shit, if that wasn't the best fucking feeling in the world. Using a hand or toy was one thing, but to feel another person's dick slide home where you ached for it the most, that was a torturous relief. Hank couldn't help but revel in that almost overwhelming sensation of pressure reaching him where he most craved it inside, combined with the solid abdomen and cradle of thighs coming flush up against him, the hands which hesitantly, then more self-assured came down to hold onto his exposed inner thighs...

When on top of all that, the android started up a languid rhythm of pressing in as deep as it could before pulling back out, letting every inch of its cock drag along Hank's tight insides and rim before pushing back in, flat pelvis against his cushy ass, retreating slowly, pushing back, a measured back and forth-

Soon enough it had the omega whining low in pleasure. Even if he knew this position would be hell on his joints later. Even if it made his old gut and tits look even less flattering than was already the case. Even if getting fucked indulgently deep and sensuous like this was bringing back memories of his once-bonded alpha. Even if he knew he'd fucking hate himself in the morning. Hank couldn't deny that despite all the initial reasons he'd been hesitant and squicked out about this arrangement, bottom line was it still felt _fucking good_ to be bred like this.

"Do you want it harder?"

"Yeah," the omega panted, already feeling a bit short of breath. "Yeah, please."

Connor obliged. It snapped its hips forward now, growing bolder when that made its client groan more noisily. Its hands grabbed a tighter hold on the man's thighs as it dedicated itself to pummeling Hank's ass, hard. Again, he thought in passing, it seemed pretty likely this thing had some inner programme calculating how to dick him down best, adjusting in real time to verbal instructions and natural bodily response. Some top of the line technological development. Working on a mass of prewritten code, or through live communication with its headquarters even. The omega had no clue. Whatever it was, it fucking worked.

Barely a few minutes in, the man felt another orgasm cresting. To come would be fucking sublime. He scrambled to work his dick, where it was lying hard and curved against his stomach. He only got a few strokes in when the android fucking him noticed and rushed to take charge of the task.

"Oh, please," it intervened, "allow me-"

The way its voice was still perfectly level even while in the midst of plowing him only exemplified why it should be the one to jerk him off, too. It brought a hand up to its face to lick its palm, saliva coming away in strings with how thick and copious it was and well shit, that was yet another tantalising course of thought to follow. Except Connor then in a no-nonsense way took hold of the omega's cock to give it a few firm strokes, while still unrelenting in the rhythm of which he was fucking into him.

"You want to come first?" it asked, looking down on where its client was held in place on the bed. The way he was tightening and breaths growing ever more erratic was a clear sign of how close this was to over. "And I'll give you my knot right when you do?"

Hank only whined in agreement, not able to say anything more. No matter - that plan sounded fucking perfect anyway.

"Alright."

Connor started working his dick with purpose now, squeezing him just right on the upstroke as if coaxing the orgasm from him, while that beautiful fucking cock kept slamming into his hole hard and deep. It was a good thing the android could keep such control. Hank was hurtling down the path of completely losing himself altogether. The combined sensation of it all was becoming too much. With every thrust he was now whining like a needy slut, and those thrusts were coming fast and steady enough that his cries were turning into a near constant wail. The sounds only pitched a little higher as Hank could recognise the familiar swell coming on at the base of the android's dick - in preparation of becoming a full, fat knot to slide and stay into place once the omega tipped over the edge. It meant even the sex bot could clearly read how close he was. Hank didn't feel as embarrassed about it as he vaguely knew he should. But still, oh, opting to stay on his back had been a gross mistake. In this position, he was so horribly on display to the android, which was expertly wringing this pleasure from him and bearing witness to it all. Well. It was definitely too late to change that now.

The shame at being so openly wanton only held the orgasm back a few more seconds. Then it hit him like a delicious, full body shock to the system. The omega gasped and yelled out as he came. One hand slammed down to grab a hold of the bedsheets, with the other he grasped harder at his own trembling leg as his cock spilled one rope of semen after the other across his own chest. The android kept working the glossy, sensitive head, and while Hank was still fully suspended in the haze of a sensual heat, it pushed its knot inside.

Which only served to kick this up to another level. The completely overwhelming fullness in combination with that sudden feeling of a steady, warm stream bursting loose inside only drew out and intensified the orgasm and Hank keened, knowing he'd be blushing red down to his fucking chest at this point. He turned his face to hide in the nearest pillow and tried to regain control over his breathing as the android kept slowly undulating in its release, pressed up snug against the omega where they both interlocked.

They stayed like that for a few moments longer before the alpha drew back a bit, making Hank hiss meekly but still obviously frazzled as the knot pulled at his abused rim.

The robot only hummed soothingly. It seemed well-equipped to handle this aftercare, and now put its client's physical comfort first. It gently coaxed him to strech and straighten his legs, laying the man's feet in a more relaxed pose on the mattress while still remaining buried inside. Hank allowed for it to happen. He felt like his body was made of jello from just about the waist down. Even if he was all splayed open and revealed, he couldn't care less. He felt pretty sure he was still floating somewhere against the fucking ceiling of his bleak little bedroom, uncapable of processing much. Though the pressure of an alpha knot was a pleasant reminder of being safely grounded during this high. Oh, how he'd missed this.

Said alpha was smoothing its hands along the omega's hips, thighs and calves, the touch comforting and warm as it kept a close eye on him. Its blank yet cordially pleasant face still seemed content to see a job wel done.

The last dregs of synthetic come had been emptied deep inside its client. The android enabled another load ready to dispense, though it did estimate a longer refractory period than the one required for younger, more sexually active omega's.

After a few minutes of afterglow without any comment, it tested moving its hands up to similarly massage the client's flanks. Maybe it could work up to kneading his midsection, pectorals, shoulder joints or arms to prompt further communication on what to do next. Hank swatted with a floppy hand before it could feel up his lovehandles.

Connor returned to the safer place of leg touching, unsure of which protocol to follow next. Giving back some control had paid off before. It decided to simply wait until Hank took further initiative in restarting the conversation. It didn't have to wait long.

"That's nice," the man finally grumbled, as his breathing had slowed back down to spent but regular, heart to a steady resting pace.

"All part of the care package," the android supplied.

"Yeah. You're not too bad at, y'know." A vague gesture, a broad sweep of the arm was meant to convey satisfaction. "Four, five stars."

The android smiled in encouragement. "I'll take note of that. Are you in any pain?"

"No." The man laughed where he lay, flat on his back and bone tired after having been expertly dicked down. "No, I feel fucking fantastic. Might be a bit sore tomorrow, but, God..."

Connor nodded. "I'll take care of that then, should the need arise."

In an instant, Hank grew just slightly less comfortable in his skin. The difference was slight, but it was there. He didn't know where to leave his hands, made a quick move as if to cross them over his pecs before realising how weird and unnatural that'd look. He settled for leaving them semi-casually beside himself.

"Oh, that's right. Twenty-four hours, you said?"

A hand smoothed up the free expanse of his midsection, elegant fingers carding through wiry chest hair all the way up to his tattoo. "Plenty of time, with the option to extend."

Not quite gradually coming down from the afterglow and back to the reality of what had just come to pass meant Hank was more keen for the opposite to happen.

"Sure."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you typically prefer multiple mounts from a sexual partner or would the one suffice? According to our data, clients in your approximate age range are often sated when bred only once per heat, and opt for nesting and more domestic activities to follow that up rather than another strenuous mating session-"

Whatever followed got tuned out as Hank's mind drifted back to a place he was desperately trying to keep it from going. Memories of before flooded in. From years ago, a time when he was in his prime. Fresh in his partnership - claimed, bonded and knotted endlessly throughout his heats, back when they were still trying to conceive. Hours of hot, salacious fucking that'd turn into into delirious laughter because wow, they'd ripped the fucking sheets _again_ , bitten hard enough to draw blood and knowing full well the neighbours would've heard a good chunk of it all go down. They'd suddenly realise neither had eaten all day and ravenously scarf down some junk food before the urge to mate would take hold again. The way a week long fertility leave would start out frenzied before it eased into blissful honest to God _lovemaking_ in the private little home they'd built, slow grinding back to front or face to face, kissing away tears of overstimulation and murmuring sweet nothings on how _right_ this felt, such _good parents_ the both of them would be-

"- also noticed that there's a collection of takeout boxes, which I'm more than happy to get rid of in a spare moment, or even give the place a more thorough cleaning since it seems like you haven't gotten to that any time recently, nor-"

"Hey," Hank spoke up, a bit pained after having been roped into this and not patient enough to deal with it more diplomatically. "Look, the thing is, I got this rental for you to fuck me and that's it. Don't assume even that much gives you some type of free pass to insert yourself in anything else to do with me or my personal business. You got that?"

"... Yes, sir."

"Are you about done, by the way? I'd like to go to sleep."

The android dropped its gaze to where they were still intimately joined. "Actually, it is recommended I stay in for another few minutes, for further increase of your oxytocin levels and overall satisfaction... though it is true the minimum amount of time required for gratifying simulated conception has passed."

"Great. Pull out."

It obliged, the slightly diminished knot slipping free and some of the fake semen gushing out from Hank in the process. The omega winced.

"Shall I go wet you a washcloth and-"

"No, what did I just say. God."

He tried to ignore how much the copious slick bothered him and only reached for another corner of the sheets to awkwardly wipe between his legs. What a mess. He'd been so pathetically fucking wet all throughout getting mounted and bred by this thing. Disgusting.

Luckily, he still had enough unsoiled bedding ready to comfortably sleep in. The man got up (moving awkwardly on his wobbly legs and in his bare ass, which still trickled come now that he'd moved upright, thanks) to collect what was still clean. When he turned towards the bed again, arms filled with bedgear, it was to be faced with the android frozen in place.

He sighed. "What?"

"Well..." It made eye contact, seeming hesitant. "Whether you're open to more penetration or not... Depending on your libido, a hormonal surge might still reoccur overnight. Obviously, I don't mean to push anything." It steadily eyed the omega who was straightening his bed half-heartedly. "But, well, should that need arise-"

"Then you wake me up." the man sighed. He slipped back between the sheets and made himself as comfortable as he could manage in this weird as all fuck situation he'd gotten himself into. With his back to the android. "You can like. Sleep in here I guess, to fulfil some of the emotional comforting shit or whatever that comes with all this... But don't do anything sexual without me allowing for that first."

He tried to repress an uneasy shiver. Not very successfully.

"So if my hormones decide to flare up again in the night, you don't do a damn thing about it until I'm awake. Swear to God, I did not sign up for that shit. I don't want your pseudo alpha robo dick anywhere _near_ me, not while I think I'm safely asleep in my own bed."

"Do you want to be spooned until you fall asleep?"

" _Hell_ no."

"Understood."

With that, they settled in for the night. Even after having been physically worn out like that, it took Hank some time to fall asleep. Which was par for the course, honestly. Sleep hadn't come easy in years. He supposed just casually having an indestructible, unreadable, possibly spying or at the very least data harvesting machine right next to him in bed wasn't helping matters. Who even knew what was going on inside, what it was thinking as the human would lay vulnerable for the next few hours. Maybe Connor would wait for him to fall unconscious and then seize its chance to choke him out. Slow and meticulous like a boa constrictor. Just for the hell of it. Just because it could. Cut him open groin to gullet and toy with his insides. Knock him over the head. Or rip his dick off and watch him bleed out.

There was a strange comfort in the thought. To be found in the morning (or several days later - with the approved leave from work, who would really notice?) buck naked and still pumped full of come wouldn't be the most glorious way out for sure but fuck, what a mind blowing thing to imagine. To not only get sated with this gross sexual need, but then finally be able to die in addition. Hank didn't know shit about androids. He didn't really want to understand, either. No idea what was going on in their heads, in the wires behind the pretty, pleasant face molds. Whether they could be trusted or not. But fuck, Hank pondered, as he drifted off to sleep. Even if long before dawn, he'd be startled awake by a knife to the throat... deep down he knew he'd feel nothing but grateful relief before receiving that mercy blow.

The eventual waking went a lot more gentle than that. It brought the vague disappointment Hank typically felt whenever he woke from slumber - fuck, to face _yet another_ day - though this morning carried a notable change with the figure lying beside him.

"Good morning," it spoke, as it was nonchalantly caressing the man's chest.

What exactly was the standard course of action for a morning after? It had been a while since Hank had had a one night stand, never mind one with a full-sized piece of machinery.

"Uh, hi."

"You seem well rested."

Once he heard it, the omega knew it to be true. Despite the inner turmoil and ethical complications involved with what had happened the night before, he'd eventually fallen asleep and then slept all through to the morning. No waking in between. No tossing and turning. Not even a single nightmare, none to his recollection anyway. The exertion of getting railed had sure done him good. Though being awake and aware meant being thrown right back into the reality of having been knotted by an android. Which was still toying with his chest hair coquettishly.

"Yeah. Guess nothing um, popped up overnight after all."

Hank immediately felt like smacking himself in the head for that choice of words.

"Nothing which required immediate attention," the robot agreed. "Though shortly before waking up you, well..." A courteous nod completed the sentence. Hank looked down and groaned in embarrassment. Great.

A smooth fingerpad traced a hardening nipple. "Shall I get to that?"

Just say yes, just say yes. Just casually say yes. Not a big deal in the slightest, that's why you rented the damn thing after all. Fuck, he hadn't expected to get thrown right back into this even before having his morning coffee.

"That _is_ what I'm here for, after all. Your pleasure is paramount to me."

The willing offer and truly criminal fucking sight of it poking its tongue out to lap at Hank's nipple made him quick to oblige. This shit hit different in daylight, even if that light came filtered through the blinds, not giving the most stark image to shock his system in full. Still, the alpha seemed way too comfortable in his place in bed. Almost like equals. Almost like lovers.

"Use your mouth," Hank ordered.

It went smooth and willing. Of course it did. The android lifted the sheets where they slightly tented and got comfortable between the other's legs, wasting no time to get to its given task. Without preamble, it took the omega's hardened dick in its mouth and swallowed it down to the root. _Jesus Christ_. Even if it came pretty cheap, the service was worth every fucking penny.

With a slow and luxurious suck it drew back to lavish the shaft more using its lips and tongue, kisses gliding over the soft and heated skin, tongue prodding against his frenulum before swallowing the whole thing down again and oh, fuck, it had Hank groaning enraptured just like that.

He covered the whole thing up with the sheet again and kept his fists tight on the edges.

How long had it been since he'd last gotten a blowjob? Fuck, it felt like ages. Obviously his sex drive had plummeted since - well. And the willingness to be fully naked, seen and vulnerable by someone else, open to judgement or more hurt? Yeah, fuck that. So he honestly couldn't recall the last time anyone had done this for him. He was pretty sure he knew who it had been, though.

Oh, that thing it did with its tongue _while_ keeping him in its mouth. That was sinful. His hips stuttered, fuck, he wanted to fuck into that mouth.

He was really getting into it now. Shit, oral felt amazing. But his heat. His stupid fucking heat. Hank knew it wouldn't be enough to really satisfy. He _needed_ to get penetrated again.

Feeling sheepish, he moved his leg to crook it over the android's back, exposing his hole and hoping that would send the message loud and clear. He felt mortified to think he'd have to verbally ask for what he wanted.

Luckily, the alpha seemed equipped with solid context-deriving protocols and just went along with this by reading the obvious body language. It drew off his dick for only a moment to assess. When it pressed a finger to the tight hole, Hank let out a yelp at the direct course of action. Thus it started to rub in a more pacifying manner, patient and unhurried. The man felt his breathing pick up in response and he hissed, rocking slightly, his muscles tensing and relaxing again as he enjoyed the feeling of getting touched there. He was probably slicking up again. A lot. Then it would be no issue for that finger to plunge in, work him from the inside to coax another orgasm... Hank was already looking forward to that. He wasn't paying enough attention to have expected a tongue pressing right up against his hole, and cried out again to that surprise. But the android didn't let up. It kept squirming its tongue against his entrance, working the tight muscle until the omega grew wet and lax enough for it to press in. Once granted access, it went in a good half inch. Oh, fuck. All soft and wet. It felt so different from a finger or cock. And as the android drew back before diving back in, it positively _slurped_. Oh God, how wet was he getting off this already? Perhaps the android was producing more saliva for lubrication? Or was part of it residue from the night before? Probably a mix of all three. Oh, this was fucking depraved. Yet Hank couldn't stop himself from trying to ride that face harder.

Soon he craved more, though. A tongue could never reach deep enough. Though sublime, he knew it to be a mere tease which would keep him teetering on the cusp of orgasm indefinitely. He was aching inside. As if his system greedily remembered how much deeper the intrusion could go.

It was a difficult task to grab its hair through the barrier of sheets. The omega just sort of redirected his alpha by palming the back of its head and nudging it up a bit. Without hesitation, it went back to lapping at his neglected and straining cock. Meanwhile, a steady finger replaced its tongue and delved right into that tight heat.

Hank threw his head back and panted through his open mouth. Shit, _shit_. Now it really wouldn't take long. The thing was damn near assaulting his pelvic zone, sucking down the entire length of his dick while purposefully rubbing the sweetest spots up inside him. The omega found himself pinned in place. At the complete mercy of this expert orgasm machine. And he absolutely fucking loved it.

As his harsh breathing forced out more desperate moans, he started rocking his hips harder, craving the delirious sensation which was coming unrelenting from both front and back. When the android readjusted and brought its spare hand up to feel his balls, Hank knew he was drawing near.

Which he didn't have to give a courtesy warning for, right? Surely this thing could calculate on a fucking count down exactly when he'd be blowing his load. Four, three, two...

With a broken wail, he tipped over the edge. The omega clenched rythmically around the finger crammed inside of him. The leg still slung over the android's shoulder tensed and drew the alpha tighter. It went willingly. Going with the flow, it obediently stayed in place and swallowed what Hank had to give, massaging his balls as he kept riding the waves of a forceful orgasm.

The man was fine with letting it stay down there for now. Holy fuck. He still whined brokenly through the last few spasms. He tilted his hips and tested pushing his cock deeper. The mouth surrounding it accommodated, ready and open and claimed as it swallowed his come down. He kept his hand firm and demanding on the crown of its head, even if the android could probably tell he was shaking all over. He needed a few more seconds to himself.

The man relaxed against the pillows. Shit, what a way to start the morning. Who would've thought. Twenty-four hours ago, he hadn't even realised he'd be starting his heat. And now he was here. With another person - well, humanoid - devoted to making him come harder than he had in years. He couldn't help but crack up a bit in disbelief. How did he get here, again?

Both his temper and body had slackened. He felt content and wholly comfortable. What a high. Had that post-fuck afterglow always felt this ecstatic or did the prolonged dry spell have something to do with it? He vaguely remembered some headline on a survey that'd been conducted not too long ago, proudly boasting that sex with an android was now _officially better than the real thing_. The man hated to admit this but fuck, they possibly had a point.

Said android elegantly shimmied its way back up to lie side by side. Again, it seemed pleased with the accomplished task as it discreetly wiped at the corner of its mouth. _Well_ , Hank thought, in a floaty post-coital haze. _Call it some perverted type of equality. We've both shot a load inside the other now._

"I hope that was good?" it queried.

Hank could only nod, still gathering his breath as well as his thoughts. The android didn't appear to mind, more than willing to fill the silence with its own brand of pillow talk unprovoked.

"You seemed rather willing to take more anal stimulation just now. You can have more of that, if you'd like. I'm not sure about your stamina, but I _am_ equipped to dispense whenever and would happily mount you again. I could probably breed you at least another three, four times before the rental period expires. And should you choose to extend my stay here, well..." It seemed genuinely thrilled about the prospect as it coyly traced a finger along Hank's exposed chest. It travelled from a faded tattoo leisurely down to his gut, tracing one of the gnarled old scars he'd gotten on the job. One of the many, many flaws his tired old body had amassed throughout the years of a rough life. Which wouldn't merit genuine lusting after. No, again it became blatantly obvious this was just a flirty, stereotypical set of preprogrammed .exe's it was running. Hank suddenly felt a little sick. With himself more than the rent-a-knot. He felt like yanking the sheets right up to his fucking throat. He felt disgusting.

"Uh, yeah. Maybe I'm good, actually."

"No problem," sounded the perfectly agreeable response. The thing almost made to cross its arm to the man's other side to snuggle in closer, but it seemed to rethink that plan and instead curled its hand into a loose fist to rest on Hank's sternum. It was like a crushing rock holding him down.

"Then I'll just keep you company until the mood strikes again. Or, well, I did mention noticing the state of your house. Let me assure you that I have absolutely no issue with taking care of that for you since after all, I am here to provide whatever comfort you desire. Which doesn't need to be only in the sexual or emotional sense. Hesperides service prides itself on its all-inclusive-"

"God, shut up. Just shut up."

Hank grit the words out before he could stop himself. Which both did and didn't feel rewarding. He could feel himself only getting more worked up as a consequence, having let this much slip and instantly feeling like a cracked dam about to burst. Fuck, he could predict exactly where this would be going, too. Why did he always have to ruin things. Why couldn't he ever just fucking keep control and get out of things unscathed.

The android shot a quick glance to the omega, then smiled in a nauseatingly appeasing way. It spread its invasive hand again to rub smoothing circles over Hank's torso.

"No, _no_ , that's not what I fucking want. Don't touch me."

Still with a cordial though less prominent smile, it retrieved in full, withdrawing a few inches to give the man some space. It still felt smothering. Especially as it waited obediently for further instructions. Hank felt like screaming. Like ripping his fucking hair out. Like kicking it out of his bed, to make it stop looking at him which such a blank, customer-service-friendly look in its eyes. This was not what he fucking wanted. What he _actually_ wanted. And worst of all, the omega knew full well his anger was growing only to overshadow the surge of guilt and humiliation of having indulged in the _fantasy_ with this superficial facsimile of what he shamefully craved. To be worthy of-

"Can you just go? Just, leave."

The android acted perfectly amiable. "Sure. Where do you want me to go?"

Hank shuddered out an exhale. This was all his own fucking fault. The robot hadn't done anything wrong. It didn't deserve to be yelled at. Wait, what did he care. It didn't have any fucking feelings to get hurt in the first place. He didn't need to be so precious with it.

"I don't care, okay. Just get out."

"Well, when do you want me to come back?"

The omega glared exasperated, trying to recall what he'd just said exactly and how that could've possibly suggested he wanted this thing to return at any point.

When met only with terse silence, the android supplied: "It's currently still before noon. Your basic rental period won't expire for another-"

"What, so you're my responsibility or something? You're in my care until then and I just have to put up with that?"

Its facial expression flitted from the placating smile to a furrowed brow as if to clearly convey seriousness and active listening, to more pleading, back to light-heartedly seductive, as if not sure which path to follow to best service this client who had just gone through an erratic mood swing for no apparent reason. It only served to piss Hank off more. _Go ahead_ , he thought. _Cycle through your options, pick them off one by one. You're all wrong anyway._ Nothing would help to make this feel right again, because- fuck. The man only wanted a reaction to be given a reason to lash out. Possibly that'd feel better than habitually taking all his frustration out on himself.

The thought presented itself swiftly. He could beat the shit out of this thing. And pay the minor property damage without an issue. Sure, he'd probably feel even shittier about himself after. To think he'd ruin every relationship, couldn't even fuck a sex bot without sending it back in pieces, what the fuck was his deal? But shit, maybe smacking it around would at least grant the man some instant relief right now. It couldn't hurt to try.

Whatever was playing out on his face, the android picked up on something. The glaring LED on the side of its temple swirled from blue to yellow and stayed that way. Hank subconsiously took note of it and felt his heart drop the very instant he did. Yellow. Like a stop light, or a hazard sign. Like police tape marking a violent crime scene. Even if he _knew_ it didn't have feelings, there was something heart-rending about seeing that harsh shade of yellow flare, a clear indication that even if the thing didn't experience any genuine emotion, this entire tantrum Hank was throwing still had some effect. Though still bothered by the face, which was scrambling to present whichever expression deemed most 'correct' or 'suited' for the sudden conflict... the alteration from blue light to yellow was one honest reaction, and it was one of caution. Hank wanted to crumple and disappear into a black hole. What the fuck was wrong with him. He was capable of even stressing a robot out.

He heaved a tired sigh. The omega just wanted to be left alone. He didn't want to be seen and rightfully judged any longer.

"Didn't you mention something about leaving the moment I said so. I don't feel like defending my entire reason why, I just want you out."

At least this was a clear instruction, not to be argued with.

"Got it."

The android removed itself from his bed and made its way over to the dresser, where its clothing was waiting stacked as left the night before. It started pulling on garments swiftly. Hank sagged back in the pillows.

As shit as he felt, if it had pressed any more he still might've swung. And hell, he knew he'd be legally allowed to. Would the rental service even bat an eye? At work he'd seen plenty of times how horrible a disgruntled client could be and what human sex workers went through, how _they_ were treated almost like a subclass on a daily basis. So what did the androids experience? What type of people decided to make regular use of this service while treating it as a free pass to beat them up after? Pleasure is paramount, right? What if some sick fuck derived pleasure from dismembering a body before, after, during also fucking it? With the speed at which new models were being put on the market, androids were becoming more and more of a replaceable commodity, anyway. So who cared, as long as those clients paid the expense. Hank wouldn't be surprised if it turned out those androids got used till they broke and then tossed out. And swiftly replaced by a fresh model, to continue making good money. Wasn't that just ironic. The night before Hank had wondered whether his life could have been in danger while left alone with an android. But if he snapped and started trying to actually _break_ it right now, would it even be allowed to defend itself? It felt entirely possible that Hesperides would offer their sincere apologies for not having sent him a more satisfactory model, and offer to clean the mess of blue blood at a discount price. He was willing to bet whatever he had left in the bank that they had some kind of protocol for that.

Hank blinked back into focus - just as the android was fully clothed and about to step into the hallway.

"Hey, uh,"

At being addressed, it paused and turned back around to face him. Though it didn't make any eye contact. Whether that was a courtesy or modesty thing, Hank felt guilty about it anyway.

"Don't I have to pay for the rental or something? Before I send you off?"

It shook its head. "Your verbal request to leave is enough for substantiating my early departure. An invoice has been sent to your account. Hesperides thanks you for making use of its service and hopes your experience was to your liking."

With that, it was ready to take its leave. As Hank had commanded. Yet he now stupidly felt like he had to make amends with this piece of plastic.

"It was. It, uh, yeah. Hit the spot."

He felt like smacking himself again. At least any inclination to beat the sex bot instead had truly vanished at this point.

"I just figured I can handle things on my own from here on out. No reason to keep a rental any longer."

It only nodded in response. Nothing much to be added to that. Perhaps it was still trying to gauge wether Hank was telling the truth or not, before deciding on how to react accordingly. The omega himself held no pretense - he knew perfectly well that he was full of shit. Sure, his arousal wasn't as pressing as it had been before he'd gotten bred and with the bonus orgasm of this morning he probably would be able to make do on his own... but honestly speaking, getting mounted a few more times would have been nice. If only he felt emotionally ready to fucking submit to that. Stupid fucking idiot.

Hank was fully expecting for it to leave then, but the android still dithered at the precipice of the door frame. Finally, it did speak up.

"If this arrangement was satisfactory, then you might consider- for your next heat, you could rent me again. My serial number will be mentioned along with the details of your payment."

"Ah," the human winced. His next heat. He should start thinking about that. Was he going to order in a fresh prescription for his usual suppressants? Or - his eyes shifted to the calendar by his bedside. Maybe the perfect timing would roll around again, soon enough.

"Yeah, I don't know. I might not - need the service, at that point."

The android didn't press for personal details. "No problem. You have no set commitment to Hesperides, of course."

It made a formal, slightly awkward looking half-bow. "Enjoy the rest of your day, then."

"Yeah. Bye, uh-"

Oh fuck. What was it called again? Unbefuckinglievable that he couldn't even remember that much. Hank _knew_ it had only been two syllables at most. Yet he struggled and was unable to finish his sentence.

"Connor." Its face seemed completely expressionless then, nothing there to read. "My name is Connor."

Connor. Connor Connor Connor.

Hank did not know what else to say.

Connor stepped out of his sight and tread lightly through the house. A few seconds later, his front door closed with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Eden Club is renamed because the Garden of Hesperides is thematically in that same semantic field but like. In a society which uses Greek terms for some weird gendered stuff so y'know.
> 
> Also! I'm considering making this a multichapter/plural works type of fic since I had three more parts in mind to develop this dynamic further (including Connor shifting from an 'it' to an actual 'he' in due time). However, as this has been a bit of a struggle to write down and I'm not even sure whether I'll ever get to the rest, I figured I'd publish at least this much. I am fully satisfied with it as a solid standalone either way.
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudo or comment if you enjoyed this work! It only took me literal months to write lol.


End file.
